Dirty Dancing
by Terez
Summary: Alice and Jasper do a little dirty dancing.


**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Found this on my computer so you guys get to enjoy two posts in one day.**

**

* * *

**

**Dirty Dancing**

Jasper pushed open the door to his study, stopping in the doorway as his jaw dropped at what he saw. Alice was leaning up against the side of his bookcase, in profile, as the moonlight that managed to break though the clouds cast a soft glow on her skin. She was in a short black dress with complex silver bead work; the skirt was pleaded with the midsection of the dress cut away, the top ending just below her chest, the bottom and top connected on her left side and a long sleeve on her right arm. She had completed the look with black three-inch stiletto heels. Her right leg was curled up under her with her foot braced on the bookcase, giving him a view of her strikingly pale leg, her eyes closed as she held a single red in her right hand up to her nose.

He closed his mouth as his eyes raked hungrily over her body. she turned her head, opened her eyes and gave him a coy smile. "You've kept me waiting," She whispered slowly and arched off the bookcase.

He swallowed thickly as he watched her walk towards him, her hips swaying with every step. "I'm so, so sorry, ma'am," he whispered unable to pull his eyes from her, his mouth feeling dry and his tongue heavy.

She stopped in front of him, running the rose up his shirt and then taped him on the nose with it. "You're going to have to do much more than apologize," she said before turning around and walking over to the other bookcase that held a stereo system. He watched, completely transfixed as she pushed a few buttons filling the room with fast tempo music. She turned rocking her hips to the beat as he smiled and offered his hand. She took it moving fluidly as he pulled her flush against his body, the rose now clasped between their hands. They began to move quickly and gracefully through the room.

He spun her around so her back was pressed against him, then took the rose out of her hand, placing it in his mouth. The hand that should have stayed on her hip was eagerly exploring the length of her body, as she shivered in his embrace. She turned around suddenly in his arms, pulling the rose from his mouth swiftly and wrapping her arms around his neck as she slid her left leg up his right and rested her thigh against his hip. He grinned devilishly as his hand slid from her hip to cup her thigh pulling her against his body tightly. "You're going to kill me with these legs," he whispered lowly as he brushed his lips along her ear grinning when he could hear her fighting back a moan.

Alice managed to compose herself and pulled back giving him a sly grin, her eyes shining playfully before whipping her leg away from his hip, placing in back on the floor, her heel cracking against the wood floor. "Well we can't have you drop dead, now can we?" She said huskily as she licked her lips slowly, smiling as she watched his eyes darken. She removed her hands from his neck -placing the rose behind her left ear- to trail them down his chest. She then brought them back up and undid the top four buttons on his shirt, smiling as the shirt feel open slightly. "Much better," she said leaning in and kissing his exposed skin. She gasped in surprise when he suddenly dipped her, causing her left leg to slide out in front of her, her right braced under her to help support her weight.

"Much better," Jasper said with a grin as he ran his hand up the length of her leg then leaned down kissing her neck. Alice sighed as she struggled to stay standing fisting the sleeves of his shirt in her hands. She gave up fighting when he tightened his grip and chuckled against her skin, causing another shiver to course through her body. Pushing against him she forced him out of the dip then jumped up wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

He growled playfully before darting forward with her, placing her on top of his desk. He kissed her passionately on the lips, and then trailed them slowly down her neck. "So what brought this on?" Jasper asked as he continued kissing her.

"I thought it would be fun," Alice sighed as her eyes fluttered close.

Jasper trailed his lips back up her throat, smiling as her eyes opened. "Fun's just beginnin' Darlin'," he whispered as his grin grew then leaned in capturing her lips.  


* * *

**A/N: Reviews make me very happy.**


End file.
